Athena Tennousu
Introduction Yumi Miyamoto (宮本 由美 ,Miyamoto Yumi) is a character in the manga and anime franchise Case Closed Background Yumi is a traffic cop who mostly focuses on traffic accidents and hit-and-runs. She often runs into the Detective Boys and Conan when they are in the middle of solving a case, and has helped them numerous times in solving cases and catching criminals. Yumi's best friend is Miwako Sato, whom she often teased about her feelings for Wataru Takagi. She often went to the both of them and gave them both advice on how to tell each other how they felt, which was sometimes successful; but other times, the plans failed due to Takagi and Sato's shyness around each other. With Takagi and Sato finally having confessed their feelings to each other, and with their greatest competitor, Shiratori, having found his match as well, she is possibly now left at a loss at whom to tease. Personality Yumi is a rather mischievous person and a compulsive match-maker who tries every trick in the trade to bring Sato and Takagi together, even going so far as dropping hints to others about their dates in order to prompt jealousy. She is considered an attractive member of the police force, but is still single. This allows her to take advantage of the men in the district, having them buy gifts for her to try and impress her. However, she is also jealous of Sato and others for having relationships while she remains single, and did everything she could to keep Chiba and Miike from spending too much time alone when she noticed how well they were getting along. Yumi had a boyfriend in her college years whom she had dumped. The boyfriend is said to have a childish personality and very immature, but good looking. Yumi dumped him due to his personality. But years later, they met again after Naeko's friend called Naeko that someone is dead in an apartment and Yumi and her ex-boyfriend met again and revealed that to the Detective Boys and Yumi looking at him with a not-him-again face. Yumi owns two dogs named Suta and Hachi, and is allergic to cats. Relationships analysis Family & Friends Miwako Sato Yumi and Sato are best friends. They go hang out at karaoke. Wataru Takagi Yumi and Takagi are also friends and Yumi sometimes give advices to Takagi about how to handle Miwako (even though she always teases him). Naeko Miike Yumi is Miike's senior at work, and even though she cares for her subordinate, she does everything she could to keep Miike away from Chiba, because if those two dates, Yumi will be the only single one among her friends. Shuukichi Haneda Shuukichi Haneda is Yumi´s ex-boyfriend from her college years whom she had dumped. Haneda is said to have a childish personality and very immature, but good looking. Yumi dumped him due to his personality. But years later, they met again after Naeko's friend called Naeko that someone is dead in an apartment. References All text on this page comes from http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/ yumi09090.jpg Yumi_Miyamoto_Profile.jpg 名侦探柯南-第664集000738.jpg 名侦探柯南-第664集000535.jpg